


The Inferior Spider-Cuck

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [10]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BBC, Blue Balls, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Humiliation, Interracial Relationship, Large Cock, Micropenis, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Humiliation, Rough Oral Sex, Situational Humiliation, Size Kink, Strip Tease, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: A non-canon sequel to Pete & Mary Make a Porno in an AU where Peter's peter isn't so incredible. Strapped for cash, Miles asks Peter and MJW for a little help. He quickly proves how big a help he can be to MJW. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Miles Morales/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Series: Nitey's Commissions [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Kudos: 19





	The Inferior Spider-Cuck

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Science wasn’t cheap. Going to college in New York City wasn’t cheap either, and nor was being Spider-Man. Life was great for Peter Parker after he and his beautiful (then) girlfriend Mary Jane Watson began to pump out amateur porn. Their tip jar on Porn Hub quickly began overflowing, so they started releasing exclusive content on Patreon. The few lucky souls who snagged their limited $5,000-a-month tier were treated to ultra-exclusive custom videos and vlogs, which were inevitably leaked onto the various Tubes. 

Despite their terrible production quality, overuse of comic-esque onomatopoeia special effects and cringeworthy soundtracks, they were of course incredibly popular. No other superhero had ever done such a thing before! Dark corners of the internet quickly figured out the woman in the videos, only ever credited as _the Scarlet Bitch_ , was actually international supermodel Mary Jane Watson, boosting their popularity -- and hers -- immensely. Within two years, MJ was starring in blockbuster movies and voicing characters in AAA games. 

For all his dorky behaviour, Peter was incredibly successful as well. Wise investments led to numerous windfalls, giving him the capital to jumpstart Parker Industries once he finished his higher education. Though the company had a rocky first year, the advent of OnlyFans gave him the boost he needed to weather the storm and come out ahead; their gross income eclipsed every other person using the platform. Two important things happened after that: first, the two college sweethearts finally got married in a private ceremony only attended by their closest friends and family. It was beautiful.

The second?

Well, they launched Super Ex Ex Ex, the only site exclusively dealing in legitimate superhero pornography. As it turns out, being a superhero was just all around expensive. Plenty of their friends from Peter’s moonlight job needed help covering unexpected expenses, upgrading their gear or hideouts and so on and so forth. Super Ex Ex Ex gave them the perfect opportunity for just that. When Sue Storm wanted to get her brother an amazing birthday gift? Her and Reed Richards made a very stretchy one-man bukkake video featuring an invisible woman. The internet ate it up.

Sure, maybe there were people on the internet who figured out that if the Scarlet Bitch was fucking Spider-Man, Spidey was probably Mary Jane Watson-Parker’s real life husband Peter Parker. Most people interested in that sort of thing were too busy fapping to think about it, and of the rest, who really wanted to go out there and dox their favourite pornographers? Their free videos were practically a public service, and without them no one would have seen such majestic sights as the Incredible Hulk’s incredible dick inseminate a quivering Black Widow, let alone spin-off sites like Iron Man’s Iron Machines, where beauties like Emma Frost were made airtight by an AI that _absolutely was not about to go on a rampage_. Even She-Hulk got into the action, showing off her ‘pet’ Wolverine.

Peter and MJ were incredibly happy together. They had it all. Well, for the most part. Cat? Sure. Dog? Also sure. Amazing house with a white picket fence? Absolutely. Children? Sponsored orphans instead. Fun cars, a great social life? Hell yeah. An amazing sex life?

Well, that’s where their opinions began to differ. Peter thought everything was fantastic, that they hadn’t missed a step since their first time sleeping together. The unfortunate fact of the matter was that Peter was not the most self-aware man and while Mary Jane’s fame was catapulted by their self-published porn, she was genuinely an amazing actor. For almost ten years now, she had kept Peter believing he had an extraordinary cock unlike any other she had ever experienced in all her years as a party girl.

The secret ingredient to her deception was, like any good lie, a seed of truth. Peter did have an extraordinary cock, and it was absolutely unlike any other she had ever experienced. Until Mary Jane saw Peter without his pants or Spidey undies on (he was _such_ a dork, even back then), she didn’t believe micropenises were a thing. It took all of her willpower not to coo out and call his whole two inches cute, because it _really was_. 

His entire unit almost looked like a cherry with his pent-up balls as the berries proper and his tiny cock the stem. When he went hard and was a whole inch longer, he had gotten so _ridiculously_ proud that she almost laughed at him. After she fought off the compulsion, she went out of her way to make him feel massive -- they had a great date and she wasn’t going to let a little schlong ruin the night for her. 

She did what she could, but the sex was completely unsatisfying. It always was. The only time Peter had managed to make Mary Jane cum was when he ate her out, and he was literally only willing to do that once a year. Every other time she faked it, using her toys or fingers to finish herself off once her husband was gone, whether that was ‘gone fighting villains’ or ‘gone to sleep’.

It always baffled MJ how ignorant Peter seemed to be of his size. She never wanted to ask anything so direct that he would get self conscious about his dick. Lame sex or not, she loved Peter with every inch of her heart, and that love (as well as her heart) literally dwarfed the downsides of his tiny cock. Over the years though, she began to understand how Peter kept his ignorance going strong. When they were cuddling together on the couch watching porn, he’d never look anywhere near the dick. If he did have to look at another man’s cock for longer than a few moments he’d begin to mansplain to Mary Jane how the photographer was using a fish eyed lens to make him look bigger, or steroids, or how the girl was actually so small that he just looked huge in comparison…

Such a dork in denial, but hey, he was her dork in denial. She wouldn’t have him any other way. Well, maybe with a bigger dick, but what can you do? Mary Jane was just glad that despite the popularity of their videos, no one ever pointed out how small his ‘radioactive spider’ was, which was _anything but_ a cute euphemism. It was what he liked her to call it when she took his itty bitty cock into her mouth and treated it like the little lollipop it practically was. 

Such a fucking dork.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

College in NYC wasn’t cheap, nor was being Spider-Man, but at least the great responsibility that came with all of Miles Morales’ great power _also_ resulted in some perks. Free food was one of them. The second best of them, actually. There was nothing quite like the feeling he got when he went into a pizza parlor or a deli in costume and came out with a fantastic slice or Reuben to recharge in the middle of the night’s heroics. 

The _best_ perk was all of the free head or surprise snatch he got from extremely grateful damsels, most of whom he hadn’t actually saved. The only distress they faced was a desperate need for a big black cock stretching out their (usually) tight white pussies and giving them the satisfaction their comparatively limp boyfriends or husbands couldn’t. Ten or twenty years ago, it would be an unthinkable scandal. Super Ex Ex Ex changed that. 

Miles was incredibly grateful for everything Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson did for him. The easy sex he got as a man admittedly far outstripped all the help they gave him as a teen to get situated.

At that moment, Miles was enjoying both at the same time, hanging out (literally) in an alley, suspended off the ground in a half hammock formed from webs. In one hand he had a large slice of New York’s most famous ‘za, folded up in a haphazard pizza taco. He’d otherwise need two hands to eat it properly, and Miles’ other set of digits were pretty busy, curled in a blonde’s thick, beautiful gold hair. The white bitch happily slobbering on his knob actually shared several classes with him. A preppy cheerleader who was dating a shoe-in for the Giants’ next star quarterback, she was the kind of girl who would turn her nose up at someone like Miles during the day… and apparently beg to suck Spider-Man’s big black dick at night, completely unaware of who was behind the mask. 

Part of him wanted to take it off and make her faint right after he came, that little irresponsible part of Miles he never really listened to. He didn’t even really feel bad for her boyfriend. He was a dick, and it wasn’t Miles’ fault that his girlfriend was such a whore that she was readily stripped down and got on her knees in a seedy back alley when he told her to, fingering herself as she worked on him. Her hands were between her thighs, just as busy on her pussy and bound together by his webbing.

The only thing that sucked (pun intended) was her sucking. With her pretty blue eyes and the bouncing shoulder boulders on her chest, she was clearly the sort of girl who was used to laying back and texting her girlfriends while her shrimpy dicked boyfriend went to town. A hot bitch to fuck, to be sure, but definitely a board. When he settled in to eat his pizza he was hoping to just settle back and enjoy himself.

Not in the cards if he wanted to cum any time tonight, and if he didn’t cum in her mouth he was going to be terribly blue-balled. After swallowing his next bite of pizza, he tightened his grip in her hair and lowered his voice. “You ready to taste my webbing, girl?” She tried to lift her blonde head and lose the dick in her mouth to answer him, but he wasn’t having any of that. “Nah, you just let Spidey save the day from here. Blink once for yes, twice for no.” 

While she was terrible at sucking dick, she was great at taking instruction -- and quick to please when it was so easy, too. She blinked. He smirked faintly and without a further word began to fuck her face, controlling the action with one hand. While she hadn’t been brave enough to try swallowing his impressively large black cock on her own, she was receptive to it when Miles pressed the issue, pressing her to take his length into her throat. Terrible as she was at sucking dick on her own, her gagging throat more than made up the difference. As her eyes wrenched shut, he grunted and fired his load right into her gullet. He only pulled back enough to make sure the last mighty spurt of his incredible Spidey cum filled her mouth and left the taste of him on her tongue. 

Suddenly, Miles felt something buzzing in his head, a sure warning courtesy of his spidey sense -- the bitch. Her teeth! _Fuck!_ He quickly made to wrench her off him, his peer gasping and sputtering cum, her lily white face gone almost sheer red. “God,” she panted through her moaning, licking her lips clean of his cum. “that’s so good. Please, you’ve got to fuck me,” she began to beg already, her pussy all wound up from her masturbating and being so roughly treated by a real man. It was an enticing sight.

Unfortunately, in his sudden rush to avoid an unimaginable fate, Miles had dropped his pizza on the thigh of his costume. “Shit,” he groaned out. That was going to stain.

Remarkably, the blonde noticed right away. “Oh, no,” she said breathlessly, wide-eyed. “Let me,” she insisted, and he did, immediately regretting his decision when she lifted her bound hands to clumsily wipe at the fabric, only succeeding in smearing it around. Unfortunately for both of them, she had also never done her own laundry and didn’t have the slightest clue of how to clean it. 

“I know a guy,” he eventually assured her, frankly not knowing how to properly wash a stained Spider suit himself and really just wanting her to stop making the problem worse. Ever the gentlemen after the fact, he helped her get dressed and then swung her to her dorm, then headed home. It was only when he got naked and surveyed the damage did Miles notice that somehow, she tore the thigh wide open too.

“Fuck,” he grumbled. Money was tight, and with his responsibilities he didn’t have time for a part-time job. He needed something quick and easy. 

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

“So,” Miles said the next day, having popped in to Peter and MJ’s for lunch, the three sitting around the living room’s coffee table. “I was hoping to get something on SuperXXX to help pay the bills. Think you can set me up with someone or help me get a gimmick?”

“Super Ex Ex Ex,” Peter stressed in correction. Miles blinked at him. That was exactly what he said, and by the _look_ Mary Jane gave her husband, he knew this wasn’t the first time his mentor’s wife had grown incredulous over his pedantism about the pronunciation. It wasn’t a tiff he wanted any part in. He started to apologize, but Peter confidently waved him off and plowed right along. “Do you want me to write you a cheque for a couple of thousand? We can call it an early birthday present.”

“That’s a kind offer, Mister Parker, but I couldn’t accept charity from you two. I’d like to work for it,” Miles admitted, courtesy but firm in his pride. “Anything we can get together today would be ideal.” He hadn’t told them _why_ his suit was ruined. Really, Peter and Mary Jane knew nothing about Miles’ love life -- or lack thereof, since he got by just fine fucking the hundreds if not thousands of willing pussy scattered around New York City. They still thought of him as the kid he was when they first met. Peter hesitated.

“He’s in his twenties, tiger,” Mary Jane cut in. “And if he’s in here suggesting it, he’s not a blushing virgin. Let him make his own choices.”

“Just nineteen, ma’am,” Miles corrected.

“Alright,” Peter relented after another moment, smiling his apology to Miles before planting his elbows on the table and turning towards his wife. “Who do we have available?” She took out her uWeb, Parker Industries’ revolutionary tablet, and began to swipe through her files. 

“The only thing we have today is, hm… Squirrel Girl’s hundred-man marathon gangbang,” she said, smiling brightly before doing a double take. “Oh, but all proceeds are going to charity, so it’s volunteer only.”

“That’s alright. I was hoping for more of a starring role for my debut,” Miles admitted, inwardly glad for the excuse. Doreen Allene Green was one of his few fucks in the superhero community, and while her pussy was fantastic, she was a bit too clingy for Miles’ liking. Also, she was terrible about her tail whenever he was plowing her on her hands and knees, constantly giving him a bushy face full of fur. He didn’t envy any man, mutant or alien that got behind her in the session.

“Well, hm.” Peter reached for the uWeb and skimmed through it himself, considering. “There is one star available, though they come with someone else as a package.” Blinking, Mary Jane glanced over Peter’s shoulder to see what she missed, then gasped her surprise.

“Are you _serious_?” she hissed at her hubby. Miles frowned, glancing between the two.

“Well, why not? Double the Spider, double the fun. We’ve shot with Gwen and Felicia before,” Peter pointed out. Mary bit the inside of her cheek and did _not_ point out that their threesomes and foursomes were for the site’s anniversaries, and with women who previously loved Peter in _spite_ of his itty bitty dicky, reminding herself that he didn’t understand just how small his dick was. “I basically owe you this.”

“And in costume, it’ll be like you’re just fucking two of me.” The irony was uncomfortable. Though Mary Jane had no idea just how large Miles’ cock was, she didn’t doubt for a moment that it would dwarf Peter’s puny pens. She couldn’t say that, though. She couldn’t come close to breaking Peter’s lifelong fantasy of having an incredible dick. Fucking the two men at once would be nothing like fucking Peter and one of his clones, it’d just be a sharp contrast between two extremes.

“ _Peter_ , we’ve known Miles since he was--”

“Hey,” Peter cut Mary off. “You’re the one that pointed out that he’s a man now. It’ll be fine,” he assured her, before looking to his protege who was calmly processing the offer that was laid before him, to get laid by Mary Jane. “It wouldn’t be weird for you, right?” Miles had absolutely fantasized about her before, being one of the first people to download their original video, and secretly kept a collection of her films. Most of them found an excuse to put her in skimpy costumes or flash her bare tits or ass at some point. Once, while web-slinging his way over to meet Peter, he caught a glance of her sunbathing nude by their pool; the hot memory was practically seared into his brain. 

He had more than just fantasized about fucking his mentor’s wife, he regularly beat off to the thought of impaling her on his massive cock. He’d never make a move on such a good friend, but if they _invited_ him to… as much as he loved Peter, he could tell in their videos she was never satisfied. He didn’t actually need to think about his choice at all, having already made it.

Mary Jane Watson needed a good dick in her life, and all talk of money aside, Miles would be happy to provide what her husband couldn’t. “It wouldn’t be weird at all,” he assured MJ more than Peter, smiling. “If anything, it’d be an honor to fuck a hot cougar like yourself, Mrs. Parker.”

“Well…” Feeling a bit trapped between Miles’ simple smile and Peter’s easy grin, Mary Jane felt like she had no choice but to say, “Alright. Let’s do it.” It’d be a nice change of pace, to have a real dick inside her again, and it wasn’t like Peter was going to look at Miles’ dick anyway.

“Great,” Peter said, slapping a hand on the table before rising to go get his phone. “Let me call the camera guy.”

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

When Mike the camera guy hadn’t shown up an hour later, Peter took out his phone and called again. Since there was no answer and daylight was fading, they would need to innovate a bit. Ever the hero, Peter had a quick solution.

“I’ll just be the camera guy for the first half,” Peter reasoned. “And when it’s time for me to swing in, we’ll use webbing to get some good angles.” The three of them stood in the married couple’s basement set in their costumes. It left only Peter fully clothed. Miles’ marinara stained bottoms weren’t fit for the camera, so they decided he just wouldn’t wear them at all. Until that time, he kept himself ‘decent’ with a thin throw pillow that Peter threw at him, his already hard dick making it almost tent out cartoonishly. MJ couldn’t keep herself from glancing at it. If it was half as large as she thought it was…

She swallowed down her nerves and her mounting excitement.

The Scarlet Bitch persona had evolved over the years. Only the domino mask and prolific use of whorish red remained a constant, the former having become the logo of Super Ex Ex Ex, and also the most popular item in their merch store. The site’s success truly couldn’t be overstated. They had become so popular that last year, Crayola sought to license the Scarlet Bitch’s signature color and image to sell Whore Red crayons. The Scarlet Witch tried to sue, resulting in a precedent-setting case where superheroes were expected to trademark their identity.

These days she went by Witchy Wanda.

MJ’s costume showed off all her goodies at once. From the front her red, thigh high leather boots practically drew the eye to her damp cunt, flushed with her arousal. From the back, its three inch heels thrust out her firm bubble of an ass. The underbust corset she wore had full panels cut out along her back and abdomen, covering more or less nothing at all yet still accentuating her killer curves while supporting her motherly tits. Sleeves that matched both ran from her bicep to her wrist, leaving her wrists free. Other than her painted fingernails, the only distraction from her smooth white skin was her wedding band.

“Love you, tiger,” MJ whispered as she molded herself to Peter’s body, scarcely feeling his tiny hard cock despite their closeness. She kissed him quick on the lips, short and sweet, before straying away and towards Miles, acutely aware of how she could hear her heartbeat pound away between her ears.

“Go get ‘em, sexy, and don’t be nervous,” Peter encouraged, lifting the handheld camera and beginning to film as Mary squatted on her heels before Miles, stepping to the side to get the profile shot. MJ gazed up at the white eyes of Miles’ mask for a moment, smiling anxiously before reaching to take the pillow away, her eyes widening at the sheer size of him. For his part, Miles stood there patiently, clasping his wrists at the small of his back, **very** visibly present and presented for his part of the video.

“Fuck,” she whispered, unheard by Peter but caught perfectly by the handset’s stellar microphone. “That’s huge!” The penis of Peter’s protege wasn’t just double or triple his size, but almost four times. Mary’s nerves were quickly giving way to excitement. She had never had anything _close_ to this size, and after dealing with Peter’s little dick for so long. “God,” she said without thinking, “I want this inside of me.”

“Almost as nice as mine,” Peter piped up from behind the camera. Both Mary and Miles glanced at him with reflexive incredulity, though it only showed on the former’s face. He wasn’t really looking, of course. Mary shook her head and wet her lips, taking the base of his shaft in one hand. The other shot down between her thighs as she guided his head between her lips. Her already sopping wet pussy got all the wetter for it. It had been over a decade since MJ had a real cock on her tongue, thick and veiny. 

With fingers already damp from touching herself while they waited, she began to jerk Miles’ shaft while sucking and tonguing on his crown. Part of her wanted to immediately take Miles down her throat, but she didn’t trust herself to manage such a mighty cock while being so out of practice. Though Peter thought she deepthroated him every Friday, the truth was Peter’s dick just wasn’t long enough to reach the back of her mouth, let alone batter her tonsils.

And unlike Peter, he survived two minutes of her oral ministrations without cumming and tapping out. She slipped her fingers down from his cock to cup his hefty testicles, perfect orbs for her to play with while she started to bob her head, teasing the young black stud with entry to what Peter could physically never have. Above her he was perfect, silent and stoic while she pleasured him. In the background, Peter was quipping and commentating but MJ quite frankly didn’t give a shit, ignoring him in favor of fucking her mouth with Miles’ magnificent black cock.

Just as she prepared to take him into her throat, something came into Mary’s periphery. Peter moved in closer to the two, holding out… _the ruler_. “ Measure that bad boy so the people jerking off at home can know just how big we are,” Peter instructed Miles. As much as Mary wanted to feel Miles’ thickness in her throat, she couldn’t if he was measuring himself, and Mary _desperately_ didn’t want that to happen. She pulled away and gasped in a breath.

“Tiger, I don’t think--” she began to say, but Miles was already taking the ruler and taking advantage of his cock’s freedom to measure it. The crown of his big black cock pushed just over the edge of the ruler’s ten inches, and of course Peter had the lens focused down on it, getting an eyeful.

“Huh.” They could both hear the puzzled frown in the OG Spider-Man’s voice. “Are you sure you measured that the right way, buddy? There’s no way you’re more than an inch longer than me.”

“Yeah,” Miles said, reaching a hand down to grace the top of MJ’s red head, gently urging her forward while he spoke casually with her husband. He tipped his hard cock straight up with the ruler and didn’t stop urging her until her lips were all but pressed to his scrotum. As much as she worried about Peter’s ego, she _really_ wanted more of Miles. She parted her lips and took one into them, licking and sucking at it as she looked up at the men with hazy eyes. “How do you think you’re supposed to measure it?” Miles asked.

“From the underside, obviously.”

“No, man, that just makes you look bigger. See?” Miles demonstrated, both men practically ignoring MJ for the moment.

“Oh… uh… huh. Give it here.”

“Sure.” Without the support of the ruler, Miles’ cock came to rest along MJ’s face. She alternated between the two balls, locking her gaze on Miles’ mask while she worked. From the corner of her eye, she could see Peter pull down his costume’s bottom and start measuring himself properly. With her husband still wearing his mask, she couldn’t see his expression. She was baffled to realize that he wasn’t pointing the camera at them anymore, but instead his tiny dick as he measured it.

“Wow,” Peter said, loud and astonished to realize the five inches he was proud of was actually three inches… hard. Part of MJ wanted to get up and go to her hubby, to give him all the reassurances he would need after such a shock. Another, far stronger part of her felt a smug satisfaction that after all her years of dissatisfaction, the cold hard truth was finally impossible for Peter to look away from. More than that, it genuinely thrilled her and it made her pussy clench with need. _I’m not gonna move an inch_ , she decided right then and there, lapping at Miles’ balls like a whore without ever considering she couldn’t fill her need to get filled and stretched without getting up.

Lucky for her, Miles had his eye on the prize. “C’mon,” he murmured to her as he leaned down. As she popped her lips off his sack, he picked her up with the same super strength that her husband had, the same way he did, making her feel just as safe as Peter did. “Before long, Mrs. Parker?” he murmured confidently, his voice making her shiver. “You’re going to be begging me to destroy your white married pussy. I’m going to do everything Mister Parker can’t. You’re going to feel like a woman again.”

Though Peter always made MJ feel like a woman, she couldn’t deny just how desperate she was to have someone ram her pussy like she _deserved_. She wanted to feel Miles’ hard black cock buried deep inside of her more than anything, leaving her mind without doubt or second thoughts. There was only one reservation in her mind, and it was one she was ready to fight through. She whispered it to him as he carried her over to their round bed. Normally, it had a red, black and blue Spider-Man blanket covering the mattress, but in honor of Miles’ debut they had subbed it out for one that matched Miles’ costume.

“Start slow. It’s been way too long since I had something that size in me,” MJ admitted, a tremble of anticipation in her voice as he lowered her to the bed. She crawled forth on it, spreading her knees wide and lifting her hips to present both her vulnerable holes to him, her swollen cunt in clear desperate need of relief from its decade long torture of marital exclustivity with Peter’s wee little cock. Voice pitching straight into a purr, she looked over her shoulder at Miles. The words she always told Peter just slipped out of her. “C’mon, tiger, fuck me with that big radioactive spider you keep in your pants.” Curiously, Peter wasn’t where he had been the last time she saw him.

MJ turned back forward, biting down on her bottom lip as she felt Miles’ crown press against her tight pussy’s ready entrance, practically unused for years now. Peter was right in front of her, waving his small cock at her with one hand and holding the camera with the other. He clearly wanted to spitroast his lovely wife, and while she was willing, she was afraid of what might happen as she struggled to take Miles’ cock. “I c-can’t right now, baby,” she gasped, feeling Miles’ cock start to press into her and spread her cunt wide, far wider than it ever had. Her gasp turned into a groan, and as she acclimated to Miles’ conquest of her pussy she bit down far harder on the swell of her bottom lip, grateful Peter hadn’t tried to shove himself past her lips.

“You like that little spider dick in your pussy, honey?” Peter pressed her, starting to jerk off his little peter in her face. It took all her conscious focus to look up at him, her face flushed with arousal and exertion as she took inch after inch of Miles into her. The sudden irritation she felt with Peter bled into her eyes.

“Spider-Man,” she tried to warn him, biting out the words, but he didn’t get it. It hadn’t actually clicked in Peter’s apparent peanut brain that he had a tiny dick.

“C’mon, honey, tell the world how much you love that little spider dick he has,” Peter reiterated, the script for the movie all laid out in his head, smiling stupidly at her.

“Spider-Man,” MJ gasped out again, ducking her head down, her body shuddering just as her cunt shuddered around half of Miles’ big black cock. Her eyes squeezed shut. It felt _so fucking good_ to actually have sex again. Real sex, not just desperately jilling herself off after Peter’s practically milimeter peter finished pounding into her. As much as MJ loved her husband, she really needed him to shut the fuck up right about now, but she couldn’t find the words, overwhelmed by what she was feeling.

“Baby,” Peter implored her, laughing, “just say it. I know mine is better.”

So MJ just said it, right as Miles stopped just a hair away from hitting her cervix with cock to spare. “Peter,” she moaned out, “you’ve got a small dick. I-it’s nothing compared to Miles’ cock. It’s f-fucking, oh, god-- god, god, god.” The truth she was laying out were overridden by another panting truth as Miles drew back, starting to fuck MJ’s pussy right in front of her husband, hitting places far deeper than Peter ever could, hitting places in her cunt she never knew she had before. Her toes curled and her fingers grabbed at the sheets, knuckles gone white already. “God, god, god,” she began to plead mindlessly right before the orgasm hit, crashing into her whole body and making her cry out that she was sure the neighbours could hear, basement be damned. “YES! FUCK!”

Even as MJ’s pussy clenched and spasmed around Miles, he just kept on plowing her little white cunt without mercy or pause. He found the one place that drove MJ wild, the one place Peter could never go, and hammered it home over and over again without any sort of mercy. The one hard, screaming orgasm became just one of many for MJ, reminding her of what life was like _before_ she had to cater to Peter’s little dick all the time. “I-it’s SO FUCKING GOOD,” she screamed out, giving Peter the answer he no longer wanted. “It’s so much fucking better than yours! Fuck, Miles! Just like that,” MJ whined out, desperate and breathless. The young man didn’t need to be told twice. He didn’t need to be told at all, in truth, having just learned how dissatisfied MJ really was with Peter.

Peter could only stare, gaping and shocked as MJ made it abundantly clear -- not just with her words, but her body -- just how much he had failed to satisfy her over the years. In spite of that, seeing his wife enjoy herself so thoroughly on another man’s dick only made his cock harder, not softer, not that it would ever pass three and a half or even three in a quarter. In fact, when he had measured himself he had learned his engorged cock was only 2.9 inches long. It only hit three if he rounded it up. Without thinking about it, he clutched his little self with his index finger and thumb, starting to wank his wee willy. His other hand was shaking, the camera tipping down to catch as much of Mary’s swinging tits on film as it did Peter’s shameful cock, and not on purpose.

Even though MJ’s wonderfully tight snatch was constantly shuddering and pulling at Miles’ dick, Peter began to cum long before his younger black protege did, a few flecks of his seed spattering MJ’s decolletage and face, but most hit the bed, unable to go much further with Peter’s raw sexual prowess, or rather his lack thereof. Miles reached out and grabbed a fist full of MJ’s long red hair as her face tipped forward, making her gasp out as he pulled it back to make her look at her ashamed husband in the eyes. The featureless, blank eyes of his mask. “Tell him,” Miles growled, low and deep. “Go on and tell him, Mary Jane. Come on,” he urged her, several particularly rough thrusts jostling her forward and interrupting her each time she tried to speak until he slowed, going short and shallow. Though she only had short moments between orgasms with the new pace, she made the best of them.

“O-oh, he’s the real tiger, Peter, I’m s-sorry but not that s-s-ffffuuUUCK!”

“Tell him,” Miles demanded again.

“I-I don’t… oh, fuck, he’s so much b-bigger..! Ah!”

“Tell him, bitch,” Miles snarled. “Tell him who I am.”

“H-he’s the cock that owns my…!”

“Mary Jane, shut the fuck up, stop being stupid and _tell him_ ,” Miles roared, and somehow she knew in that moment exactly what the younger Spider-Man wanted from the older Spider-Man’s wife. Feeling delirious and almost high from all her cumming, MJ sang it out. Every moment of it was caught on film.

“Y-you’re just the Inferior Spider-Cuck, Peter, and he’s the Superior Spider-MaAAAAH!”

“Damn right,” Miles called out victoriously, grinning under his mask. Not that he held any ill will towards the original Spider-Man or his wife. Even as he cuckolded the shit out of them and ruined any chance of the originally planned threesome from happening, Miles still loved the two of them, just as MJ loved Peter and Peter loved his protege and wife.

But anyone looking at the video when it went up would know right away that at least in that moment, MJ loved Miles’ dick far more than anything or anyone else. Despite the inherent cruelty of shattering Peter’s delusions of having a big cock and the ongoing humiliation, the original Spider-Man was hard again, blinking back his tears. He thought he was more happy than hurt. When he quickly came again, there was tactile proof of it.

Miles released MJ’s hair as he started to flood her cunt with his jizz. That support had been the only thing holding her up for some time. Her boneless arms gave out from under her and her cheek fell to the bed as she cried out hysterically, cumming again at the feeling of Miles’ warm spunk stuff her full. Until she went steady with Peter, she had always demanded condoms. He was the only man to ever cum in her, but now Miles was the only man to fill her womb.

With a final growl, Miles lifted his hand and slapped down hard on Mary’s ass, her throat too raw from all her screaming to do anything but gasp out hoarsely at the impact, a red print quickly forming along with a bruise sure to last weeks. “Cunt,” he called her, fond but vulgar in his derision. He pulled himself out of MJ’s thoroughly used pussy, uncertain if MJ was even conscious after her last orgasm. “So,” the Superior Spider-Man addressed the Inferior Spider-Cuck, “You’ll take care of the upload and everything, right, Mister Parker? So same time tomorrow?”

“T-tomorrow?” Peter asked, blinking through his mask at Miles.

“Yeah,” MJ slurred, her face in the bedding. “Same time tomorrow.”

“Awesome. Good night, Mrs. Parker.”

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Life changed for everyone involved after that. Peter’s cock could never fit in MJ’s abused pussy ever again after Miles wrecked it. The closest they could manage was if they slotted one of Parker Industries’ patented WebLights into MJ’s cunt, but that wasn’t particularly satisfying for anyone involved. The loving couple decided to take a different tract; though Peter would never fuck his wife again, he would be allowed to watch Miles plow her to mind-breaking multiple orgasms every night, and if she was in the mood he could even jack off or hold her while Miles ravished her.

In a moment of exceptional stupidity, Peter uploaded the video without any sort of editing whatsoever, his mind just a _little_ busy working through what happened. The next day newspapers across the world featured their pictures, confirming the Superior Spider-Man as Miles Morales and the Scarlet Bitch as Mary Jane Watson-Parker.

Peter’s new identity as the Inferior Spider-Cuck was solidified right alongside them. Though it hurt him to have his legacy redefined, he made the best of it, founding the Spider-Cuck Support Foundation for the Under-Endowed, an incredibly successful nonprofit that helped men just like him deal with the fact they couldn’t please their significant other, while helping them find men who could. He became a worldwide icon, a powerful advocate for those cursed with micropenises and spreading awareness of their plight.

Miles was glad to help his mentor, of course, and certainly never acted like he felt Peter was any bit inferior. He was the organization’s real pillar and fucked hundreds of unsatisfied women across the world each year, his travel expenses covered by Peter. MJ always went with him, of course, to ‘help them through the experience’.

Hundreds of thousands of people were inspired to be open and honest about their little dicks because of Peter’s proud example, though the foundation never fulfilled their mission of ending “penis related bullying”.

The stock prices for Parker Industries and Super Ex Ex Ex soared, and the latter eclipsed the former when MJ and Miles began to livestream their nightly three hour fuck-a-thons without their masks, hosted by the Inferior Spider-Cuck. 

In the end, he found far greater pleasure in jerking off to the chat spam deriding him for being ‘such a cuck’ than he ever did fucking MJ’s pussy.

Everyone lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654  
> Curious Cat AMA: https://curiouscat.me/niteynyx


End file.
